


Lams, Actually

by OnAStallion, wobblyheadeddollcaper



Series: There Must Be 50 Ways To Please Your Lover [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnAStallion/pseuds/OnAStallion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobblyheadeddollcaper/pseuds/wobblyheadeddollcaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can you get Alexander Hamilton for Christmas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lams, Actually

**Author's Note:**

> By OnAStallion

"I was considering what to get you for Christmas," Laurens said one afternoon. He was draped lazily over a chair, a half-forgotten book dangling precariously from one hand.

 

Hamilton smiled but didn't look up, quill still scribbling away. "Don't waste your money. I'd be perfectly content if I got you."

 

Laurens paused and then said in a measured tone, "I can't give you something you already have."

 

Hamilton's quill snapped. He stared at Laurens, mouthing helplessly.

 

"Too much?" Laurens asked. He was smiling but there was a ragged vulnerability in the question which made Hamilton's heart ache even more. He wanted to say so many things - he wanted to pour out his emotions, to deluge Laurens until they were both drowning and breathless and Christ, why was Laurens sitting so far away right now - but there was just not enough oxygen in the world to start that speech. 

  
"You're never too much."  He settled for an affectionate grin instead.  _Talk less, smile more_ . One day he would give that speech, but not now.    


 

Alexander Hamilton, despite opinions to the contrary, could wait patiently if something was worth waiting for.


End file.
